harry potter and the tainted love
by roseythebx
Summary: We all know Harry Potter, and soon we all will know the beauty that has come to Hogwarts. Mysterious and powerful this girl will change everything... we dont know where she came from or what she'll leave behind. This is the story of Blair Waldorf.
1. Chapter 1

an: hey guys so i know if you look at my other stories you will see im an extremely crappy uploader but i was dissapointed in my writing for those stories and i had a serius (hehe like black) lack of inspiration for them. this however ive been thinking of for awhile and i was surprisef noone else has written this so here goes it guys :

I smiled my sweet and innocent little smile that was filled with a hidden malevolance, cruelty, and knowledge of the worse kind.

I heard my heels click against the marble flooring and my short fashionable red cape-yes cape, ugh-swishing behind me as my skirt blew against my thighs.

I glanced at a mirror and smirked at the beauty staring at me. Wide brown eyes, perfectly defined jaw, pale porcelin skin, tiny upturned nose, and of course my blood red lips which twisted into a smirk that has chilled bones and induced thousands of shudders.

I let my eyes scroll down over my uniformed body adorned with perfectly pressed clothes perfectly priceless pearl and ruby "B" necklace resting at the hollow of my throught and glinting in the light and of course my perfectly tiny frame, all these together made me appear a true Grecian goddess...powerful and mighty I was, however manifest from only light I certainly was not.

I sighed as a glanced at the aged wooden double doors of the dining hall in hogwarts it was...perfectly adequate. Time to walk in and start my first year at a co-ed wizarding school.

My fourth year really, the perfecrt age to manipulate and control a school. I put on my smirk as I pushed threw the double doors hearing all the already seated students audibly gasp.

I walked straight up to Dumbeldore already waiting with the sorting hat and took a seat in the unsturdy chair before even being asked to do so.

As I did this I heard a familiar voice-to familiar, a voice that made my heart speed up and my breath quicken-say in a schocked and dread-filled tone "BLAIR?" I stood up shocked and without thinking exclaimed "HARRY?" the students seemed delighted at the drama and aware of the skeptical i was making of myself i quickly smoothed my hair quarked an eyebrow and said "what on earth are you doing here? did they need a new server?" with a truly mocking voice. instead of the irritated responce i was hoping for Harry decided to dissapoint me greatly by just rolling his eyes and speaking to me with only his eyes, the way only the two of us could speak.

To everyone else IM sure it looked like an oddly long and...twitchy staring contest but for us heres how it went ...

H: what are you doing here?

B:what not happy to see me?

H: well id be happier to see all of you.

B: your repulsive

H: and what does that make you?

B: better

H: Blair, what are you really doing here?

B: unfortunately for both of us I go here now

H: kill me?

B: with or wihought the help of voldemort

H: wow Blair. thats just hilarous.

B: IM still better than you

H: always

Harry and I shared one last secretive smile before I turned back to the crowd. "so er you to know each other than" Dumblefore asked.

I smiled and said "yes me and Harry have been aquainted since birth" i distantly heard harry let out a breathy chuckle, and I gave him a glare that could set ships on fire...literally, ive accidently done that before...with Harry that is.

With no further delay i sat down and had the sorting hat placed on my head, i felt its power and closed my eyes hoping for a good outcome.

Oddly i found the sorting hat slightly erotic, feeling it decide and judge everyy part of my mid and being forced to surrender to whatever future it decided for me...it was all very 1800's powerless female, cute.

As i was thinking this a powerful wispy voice suddenly broke my concentration and even though it wasnt really speaking i could hear, feel, taste, the words. "once again im faced with a very difficult dissision... she has the genious of ravenclaw... the bravery and leadership of griffindore, the cruelty of sliverin, and the loyalty and dedication of hufflepuff. i will say griffindore because above all else this girl is a ruler. especailly with her very intresting past and the unknown of her life i believe this is the best option for her."

Despite the biting curiousity this little speech gave me i just smiled and took my seat next to a very beautiful girl who just needed well a little work... 'Im Hermione" she said in a very sweet voice.

"Blair Waldorf" i responded sweetly yet strongly... "the room ive been given is quite large and ive had it decprated exquisetly unfortunately though im in need of a roommate and i can tell we are just going to be the best of friends... so room with me?" i said persuasively and i could already see the yes in her eye... nad Harry looking on furiously... hey.. maybe this wont be so bad... :)

AN: so there you have it people, i apologize i know this chapter is quite short and i promise to write more later its just im not sure the responce i will et for this story so this is really just a test page... so whatday think guys...? do i continue...? i really do write faster with reviewsss! o and harry is veryveryveryveryyyyy handsome in this story think damon from vampire diaries and maybe keira knightley for blair?

chapter question: most wild and crazy story? or halloween storys? anyone :D


	2. bathroom chats

**Rosey Grunblatt**December 15, 2010 at 11:39pm

AN: hey babez sowwwy it took me so long to update but I did warn u and i just got my first review so voila!

Hermione and I chatted a little bit longer discovering we each read Hogwarts: a history, and basically ever other book there was, muggle or wizard.

Although I kept my attention solely on Hermione I noted the frequent glances and whispers I was getting, figuring I would play up my image a bit as Hermione made a brilliant joke on one of our favorite books I threw back my head and laughed magnificently and received many admiring glances in return. Harry however chuckled throatily and rolled his eyes at me as soon as we made eye contact. In return my eyes narrowed and I hissed at him giving the most evil glare I could. He looked away immediately. Score one for bitch.

I ate some pancakes with syrup and an apple for breakfast Hermione ate the same thing and we smiled at another similarity.

I wrinkled my nose as I saw the red head boy practically inhaling is food. I wasn't one to judge over eating but he could at least maintain some manners.

Hermione also introduced me to the Weasley twins Fred and George who proceeded to jokingly hit on me-but then who could really blame them. They were pranksters I realized, my eyes lighting up with mischief I told them we "simply must do something to that retched man filch"

"We've been trying for years but the old git is sneakier then he seems!" Fred or George exclaimed.

"No matter" I reassured them in my naughty suggestive voice "I have a few tricks up my sleeves" I shared winking mischievously.

At this Ron seemed too jealous to even form words- although I doubt that phenomenon wasn't very new- at my obvious preference to those around him. Deciding that it was my first day and I could use as many minions as I could get I decided to humor the poor thing.

"So Ronald what's your favorite class" I asked leaning in surreptitiously. Apparently though he wasn't used to civilized conversation as he sputtered and blushed through his entire response.

"W-well i-uhm- I – ugh umm- I ughh- I guess def-defense against the dark arts…" well at least it wasn't herbology.

"I see. And do you get good grades in this subject then?" I pressed hoping that maybe he had one redeeming quality. I couldn't let people think I accepted anything less then the crem de la crem of Hogwarts afterall.

"I ugh- well uhm err Harry's really the best in that class but umm well I do okay I suppose." He seemed rather proud of this. Ugh.

Deciding this wasn't even worth a response I ignored him for the rest of breakfast and sniggered inwardly when I noticed the twins looking quite embarrassed. Let them sweat it out. Its not like I would mind the inevitable sucking up anyway.

I was about to ask Hermione about all the classes when I noticed a glittering red note on my plate

We need to talk. Girls bathroom second floor 10 minutes after

breakfast ends. Stop humiliating Ron.

-Harry

Deciding not to acknowledge this publically at all I quickly took another bite of pancake and then pretended to look through my bag while I was really sending a letter right back- who needs owls.

And what will this discussion entail?

-B

I finally asked Hermione about her classes and she simply rolled her eyes and said, "Too much to tell I will talk to you in the room later… by the way how will I find it?" sounding slightly unsure at the end.

I giggled and assured her I'd find her after the last class. She was truly lovely and I could see her marveling at the joys of having a female friend, or any friend that wasn't completely incompetent. Not including Harry of course…

I looked down to see "everything" written simply on my plate and had just enough time to look up at Harry staring at my quizzically before we were all dismissed. For some inexplicable reason I actually felt myself blushing. I saw harry raise his eyes quizzically from the corner of my eye

Having a 45 minute break between breakfast and class I went to the library for the first 10 minutes and then went to the second floor bathroom arriving with 2 minutes to spare to find Harry already there leaning against a sink waiting for me.

"Really Harry? The deserted girls bathroom for chats? How very 7th grade girl of you." I said with my eyebrows raised antagonizing him a bit.

"Yes well I figured it would suit your maturity levels Blair" he said smoothly.

"Harry why are we meeting here?" I said, too curious to maintain any form of banter.

"Well Blair I would like to know what the hell you are doing here" he whisper-growled getting close to me and grabbing my arms.

We had our all-to-frequent angry eye sex until I broke the silence and tilting my face up close to his I spoke viciously "well Potter, I go here now and don't you dare act all high and mighty when you're the one who ended it with me."

He laughed deeply and hauntingly- albeit sexily "ahh yes and the reall claws come out, of course I can never be forgiven for leaving the precious Blair Waldorf. I mean she was just ashamed of me and hid me but hey I was in her presence! I couldn't ask for a greater gift." He proclaimed icily, our noses almost touching now.

"fine then! If you think for a second your better than me I will just have to prove to you how little you are" I snarled slightly hurt but completely unwilling to admit it "this is war."

Still furious from my fight with Harry I walked to my first period class, Herbology with Hermione chatting about music. We each shared a love for all music especially Michael Jackson. As we got there we ended up sharing a table with Ron and Harry.

The teacher of this class professor sprout, a chubby dirty looking woman with grey hair got every ones attention when she revealed the topic of this class- a disgusting black slime filled slug thing.

Seeing my horrified and obviously revolted expression harry burst out laughing and didn't even attempt to mask his guffaws.

I'm ashamed to say I felt my cheeks pink at this and I quickly turned my attention back to the teacher. We wouldn't be handling the…things today thank god we would merely be observing. This class got steadily worse the rest of the period.

After this was break and I finally got to show Hermione to our room. She gasped in admiration when she saw it and I had to agree it was beautiful. It had its very own living area two bedrooms and one bathroom. All the rooms were very old fashioned and had this old glamour to them. Being in it with the beautiful drapes and couches and chandeliers you were filled with this empowerment. You could do anything.

Me and Hermione giggles and squealed and laughingly toured the place, each of us fawning over the extensive library, jet shower-tub, and huge bedrooms.

Unfortunately we couldnt relax forever and had to leave for astronomy, I found the class…pleasant.

Finally It was time for lunch and once again I saw everyones eyes following me or my hips as I strolled in and casually sat with Hermione rubbing my lips together attractively as if in anticipation for the food. Needless to say many people were weak at the knees that day.

I went to grab a steak when Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. "Students I regret to inform you that divination professor Trelwaney has left us. Im pleased to introduce you too your new divination teacher Mr. Belhov, he will also begin a new course here at Hogwarts, gym" I looked up into the blued eyed man sitting next to Mcgonnagal, well maybe this will be fun.

READ THIS!

An: okay so there you go blahh that took a while so I ask you reviewers… should I include the tri-wizard tournament?


	3. Chapter 3

aN: sorry for the long break, remus never left btw

…BW…..

I think for the first time since well Harry I actually felt myself get weak at the knees at the sight of my new professor. Blonde, muscled and blue eyed it was sad how perfect he was. While I was admiring him, his eyes suddenly shot to mine and we kept eye contact long enough for me to give him one of my seductively wicked looks that has made far better men drop to my feet in devotion…literally. Even from here I saw his eyes spark in interest and admiration before returning to his conversation with Professor McGonagall.

"I trust that you will treat Mr. Belhov with all the respect you would any other teacher, I also expect you to put as much effort into your new class as the others and now you may eat! In addition I have a very nice surprise for all of you. Hogwarts will not be only your home this year. Hogwarts will also be the temporary home to Durmstrang and Beauxbatons! The reason for this is that for the first time in centuries the triwizard tournament will be held at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry! Our new guests will be arriving tomorrow " said Dumbledore finishing his speech.

The entire hall broke out in whispers and cheers at his announcement. Hmm, I thought, maybe this year wont be unending monotony like I predicted. I smirked slightly as I thought of all the mischief one could cause with three schools under one roof. I caught Harry's eye and I could tell he was thinking the same thing. He quickly averted his eyes and I smiled to myself sadly. I miss him, I admitted to myself. I quickly smiled and blinked bringing back my usual shiny self and stole one last glance at my new professor. Don't you worry I thought I will have no problem welcoming Mr. Belhov to this school.

They rest of lunch passed without much excitement except some more looks with the new professor and Harry I was excited to read that I had divination next. Usually at my old school this would be nothing to celebrate but hey new school new teachers new Blair. Hermione and I laughed about the amazing new teacher and I even flirted with Fred a bit. We each agreed to meet the twins in the common room to go over some plans to get back Filch, he had wronged Hermione and the twins in the past but I personally just found him revolting. The excitement in the school was infectious to be honest. I found myself looking forward to everything that would be coming up. Hermione and harry were having a conversation next to me while fred and George were having a conversation on my other side. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply to myself feeling inexplicably peaceful. I was probably just mentally preparing myself for the drama to come I concluded grinning slightly.

"Don't you think Blair?" said Hermione looking at me expectantly. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that "I said smoothly. Hermione was opening her mouth to speak when Harry said "what's the matter Blair thinking of the new professor" he said wiggling his eyebrows. I narrowed my eyes at him " actually I was just thinking of the old one, what happened to her?" Harry seemed to get marginally less playfull and I noticed Hermione immediately looked rather indigant as though she were about to go off an an hour long rant before stopping herself and going back to her food. Interesting this might be a case worth looking into I concluded or at least something amusing I can tease Harry about. Harry however decided to put an end to my musing

"who knows" he said non-comitally and with an edge indicating that this wasn't something he was very fond of discussing. Oh really he should realize hes only succeeding in encouraging me to find out these little secrets affecting everyone so greatly.

"So suddenly? Now why don't you tell me what your hiding before I jump to conclusions. I mean when you dumped me I never thought it was because you were interested in older woman… and a professor? Did she teach you anything valuable? Was she very sexy" I said all in my suggestive voice throwing in a little wink. Harry glared amusedly at me as I stared back smirking he seemed to soften a bit and ended the whispered conversation with a simple " she had a habit of predicting my death every few seconds, belive me finding out how your gonna die every day does get tedious" well I suppose that's acceptable the more reasonable part of my mind decided. I feel like theres more to the story though.

"I feel like theres more to the story though." I said ditching the playfulness and looking into his eyes questionally. He seemed defensive at first but then his eyes softened and he simply said " later B" damn him and his green eyes! Its infuriating! I mean really how am I supposed to take over this school if I cant even get a snippet of information out of my famous ex without getting dazzled by his eyes of all thing! I mean really what is this some crappy little drama love story about a hero and his little damsel! No that isn't Blair Waldorf. Well that does it my mind Is now resolved to find out exactly whats being hidden. Oh dear this cant end well.

"so Blair did you enjoy herbology, figured you must of loved those creepy little crawlers" Fred said with a charming smile while wiggling his fingers in front of my face. Although I was still half focused on cracking the little mystery I discovered Fred did serve as a lovely distraction. "oh yes it was perfect why would I not love black goo wrapped in one horrifying monster? It made my day" I said lightly resting my chin on my hand with my elbow propped up. He laughed and said " well I know something even better" intrigued I raised my eyebrows " do tell"

"well I know your not nearly as …sneaky.. as me and my brother here but you must of found at least one of the many secret places in this teeny tiny castle where residing in" he said in a way that fully said he knew I had no idea what he was even talking about… well I wasn't just going to let him know he was right "now now Freddie dear, you know what they say about people who assume things… but now that were on the subject why don't you just tell me all of this schools secrets… that you know of at least." I sigh-talked flashing him one of my dazzling smiles, and dazzle it did because he had to blink and look away blushing for a moment before he responded " now whats the fun in that, never fear Waldorf, you managed to pretend the leading mischievous men in this school you'll find out in due time." I was opening my mouth to fire off a witty retort when I noticed it was nearly time for my next class, divination. "well how bout we leave it to a short cut to divination for now, we wouldn't want me to be late on my first day would we" I said and at the same time noticed how few people were left in the massive cafeteria. He smirked In response " right this way mi'lady" he exclaimed jokingly holding out his arm courteously " what a gentleman" I breathed in a way I knew he would be thinking about for a while for 2 reasons, 1. He was a boy and therefore he simply couldn't resist my charms and 2. I saw that look in his eye, not just that holy shit this girl is hot- although that was there, but the look that meant holy shit I _want_ this girl. I grabbed his arm and walked in front of him giving my hips just enough swing that they were hypnotic enough to put sexy Ida to shame but not scandalous… I combination I perfected when I was 12.

3 minutes later I arrived at divination perfectly on time, although Fred was sure to be late to whatever class he had, oh well sacrifices must be made I thought jokingly to myself as if these mundane matters were horribly important. I strutted over to sit next to Harry, making sure to not even glance in the professors direction. Despite the age difference boys were boys and they were all as easy to manipulate as the one next to him. We had a minute before class started so I asked Harry about the course in away that suggested there was absolutely no magnetic pull or gravity or spark or passion between us. If only I thought melodramatically rolling my eyes inwardly to myself. He responded " well as I said before pretty much just my death lets see what mr. blondeboy has to teach us. "

"hello class, unless you were absent at todays breakfast you know that im professor Belhov and I will be teaching this class from now on. I would like to start off by saying being a true seer is not something that can be tought, I can however, teach you basic tricks to seeing things or knowing things that you would otherwise never discover. Today we are going to be working on a simple exercise, in groups of three we will have one person standing to the side and the two others will be having a whispered conversation occasionally about the person to the side, everytime that persom thinks the conversation is on them they must say so and do this until they get it right 3 times. I will be pairing you all up, the groups are:

Terry Boot, Lavendar Brown, Millicent Bulstrode

Michael Corner, Vincent Crabbe, Tracey Davis

Seamus Finnigan, Gregory Goyle, Daphne Greengrass

Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy (at this point Neville let out a small whimper) Theodore Nott.

Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil, Pavarti Patil

Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Blair Waldorf

Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabini and it looks like were low a person for this progect so you two will be working with me" the easy-going teacher finished off

"Well at least if I have to work with a slytherin the teacher will be there. Lucky you get dean and Blair" he said my name rather dirtily but cut off quickly as he saw my unblicking- and not very polite stare at him. He gulped stuttered out a goodbye and left me and Harry to wait for Dean.

"I geuss its just us then? I said smiling and crossing my legs feeling victorius as I saw his eyes stare at where my skirt rode up to reveal the tops of my thigh highs. I felt even better when he kept staring until Dean walked up to us and said " hey guys, we got a good group I'd hate to be Neville right now" this made us all look in the direction of the distraught boy who was being terrorized by the Slytherins. One thing I noticed about the slytherins which seemed to apply to them all is that they were mostly made up of yellow toothed, fat, semi-retarded, ugly, arrogant, fools who were going nowhere in there life but there hands down there pants watching some porno with an ugly blonde girl and her fake boobs which double as hot air balloons. Taking all this into account I figured it was really time to start making a name for myself and get me some enemies and the inevitable allies that come with them.

"is that really necessary?" I said striding over there and tossing my dark locks behind my head and standing in front of the bleach blonded, black eyebrowed idiot. His response was to sneer revealing teeth that looked more gray than white and saying " Ah new g'rl Arntcha? I gessss u'll jst hav to be tught how it wooorks around here" he said in some accent that hardly made sense… I swear I'll need a translator for this idiot. " I understand perfectly well how it _worked_ around here. Notice how I used the word worked. As in past tense, as in this is my school now and more than just Harry Potter will be standing up against your pathetic self, because face it you may be rich but everyone in this school is better than you in really every way" I said turning to saunter off before I felt this tight clamping weight on my arm –_are you kidding me?_ I thought shocked. Completely still since he thought he could touch me I slowly moved my head back in his direction and looked up at him with my dark eyes in an expression that clearly and neatly exclaimed _oh hell no._ " I think that newww GRL here neereeeeeeeds to be tOught that lesssson nowww" he hissed in his baby boy voice and then he….SMACKED MY ASS. This isn't happening does this no good piece of trash think hes even earned the right to speak to me like this! Let alone touch me! Im going to destroy him! I will obliverate him! Annihalte! Every horrible thing I can think of will be done to this kid. Nearly blacked out from anger I suddenly looked across the room into the brilliant-and furious green eyes of Harry Potter… no Blair stop. Think clearly. Make this completely in your favor, I spoke to myself. I gave harry a nearly imperceptible shake of my head fell down gave a grunty little screech and yelled " get off of me" due to my fall Draco appeared to be forcing himself off of me and everyone in the room- including the teacher, turned in time to see him try to hit me but was interrupted with me pulling out my want and shooting out the most powerful aguamenti I could… shooting malfoy across the room from a jet of water in the process. If asked later I wouldn't know why I chose that spell that I only learned a few weeks ago from an advanced spell book. It was like my mind just blanked in uncontrollable fury the moment he touched me and the next thing I remember is everyone rushing up to me to make sure I was okay with Malfoy lying down an area of crashed things in a giant puddle. Unfortunately before I could respond I made eye contact with a mister Harry Potter who was shaking and crying holding on to a desk to try and keep from fainting of laughter. Needless to say this caused a similar affect on me and we spent the next 5 minutes laughing on the floor together. It just wouldn't end. Every time we stopped laughing we would look into eachothers eyes and it would start all over again. When we finally calmed down to an entire classroom looking at us like we were crazy, we had to endure a horridly long pause where no one spoke and just stared at us the teacher finally spoke

" if everyones okay then… 60 points from slytherin and a weeks detention mr. Malfoy. I will also be informing the headmaster of this occurrence.. well… class dismissed then will you please stay after for a moment."

Still giggly I walked up to the professor and in my most charming voice I inquired " is everthing alright professor"

He smiled and laughed " quite a show you put on there are you sure your okay though"

" oh I think I'll be okay" I said flirtasously I left the classroom knowing he was watching me walk away. Well, at least ive made a name for myself I thought as I left the classroom.

I had extra time before dinner seeing as how the class was let out early so I decided to head to the library. After walking steadily for about 2 minutes I realized I had no idea where I was going. I sighed and looked around for a moment- and had to keep myself from screaming. Right there on the wall of portraits looking at me keenly was Anne Boleyn. Omg omg omg omg how do I handle this I thought frantically.

" hi!" I exclaimed sounding a bit more eager than I would have liked. " im Blair Waldorf…your Anne Boleyn!" I actually had to physically restrain myself from curtsying.

"And your Blair Waldorf" she said in her deep teasing yet completely serious voice." Omg I have no idea what to say to her.

"what are you doing in Hogwarts?" I asked genuinely surprised. "well cant you see, im painting" she said smiling wide with her little mouth, her smile was very wolfish I noticed and fun and beautiful and omg im talking to Anne Boleyn. I let out a quick laugh-breath of air.

" I mean so the charges were true than, about you being a witch of course" I said still quite starstruck. This question basically started the conversation we had where I got to learn the truth of Anne Boleyns life where she told me about hwo she truly loved her king and her daughter and never used her magic although she knew she possessed it, she told me how she believed what she was told and new not to engage in witchcraft especially not when she was so close to power. She told me about her love and her marriage and her downfall and terror in not having any sons. She told me about Henry sentencing her to death and marrying some boring blonde girl who was just as plane as her appearance. I stood utterly fascinated as I talked with one of my heros, a woman who changed the world by making someone love her.

…..HP…..

still laughing about the events in Divination Harry was just heading to the lake for a walk when he heard voices, more specificly a certain high sexy voice who he once loved once hated and now he didn't really now what to feel about. He turned expecting to see Blair and some random girl but instead saw Blair talking to herself… odd… looking closer he saw her talking to a portrait. The portrait of Anne Boleyn. His lips twitched up as he saw this hilarious and sweet sight, damn Blair, no matter how threating or imposing she tries to be shes just so cute. This thought gave him a determined look in his eye and he walked up to her and kissed her.


End file.
